Amanda the Hedgehog
Amanda (birthname Alison) is a tomboyish girl who isn't afriad of anything and is Simon's sister. Voice She is voiced by Briana Evigan. As a child, she is voiced by Francesca Capaldi. Movies she appeares in *Sonic Storm Adventures of Zambezia *Sonic Storm Adventures of Epic *Sonic the Hedgehog meets The Croods *Sonic Storm Adventures of Ender's Game *Sonic Storm Adventures of Cowboys & Aliens *Sonic Storm Adventures of Maleficent *Sonic Storm Adventures of Dishonored *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy *Sonic the Hedgehog goes to the Underworld *Sonic the Hedgehog goes to the Underworld: Evolution *Sonic Storm Adventures of Hotel Transylvania 2 *Sonic the Hedgehog and the Rise of the Guardians *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Van Helsing *Sonic the Hedgehog goes to the Underworld: Awakening *Sonic Storm Adventures of Snow White and the Huntsman 2 *Sonic Storm Adventures of The Host *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters *Sonic Storm Adventures of Lost Odyssey *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 2 *Sonic Storm Adventures of Free Birds *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: School's Out Forever *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: The Final Warning *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Coraline *Sonic the Hedgehog meets ParaNorman *Sonic Storm Adventures of Despicable Me *Sonic Storm Adventures of Despicable Me 2 *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 3 *Sonic Storm Adventures of Dishonored 2 *Sonic the Hedgehog and MAX *Sonic the Hedgehog and Fang *Sonic the Hedgehog and Angel *Sonic the Hedgehog in Nevermore *Sonic Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts: Re Coded *Sonic Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance *Sonic Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 3 *Sonic Storm Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Thor 3 *Sonic Storm Adventures of I, Frankenstein *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Carrie *Sonic Storm Adventures of Dishonored 3 *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 4: The Darkness Within *Sonic Storm Adventures of Uglies *Sonic Storm Adventures of Pretties *Sonic Storm Adventures of Specials *Sonic Storm Adventures of Brutal Legend *Sonic the Hedgehog goes to the Vampire Acadamy *Sonic the Hedgehog and The Curse of the Were-Rabbit *Sonic Storm Adventures of Kill la Kill *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 5: The Full Moon *Sonic Storm Adventures of Divergent *Sonic Storm Adventures of Insurgent *Sonic Storm Adventures of Allengiant *Sonic Storm Adventures of Believe *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 6 *The Broken Hero *Sonic Boom (Sonic Storm Adventure Style) *Sonic Storm Adventures of Oban Star Racers *The Soilders of Darkness *On the Sort Great Adventure Gallery Amanda crying.png Amanda is hurt.jpg Amanda on the ground.png Amanda comforting her younger self.png Amanda is confused.png Amanda in Sonic Boom.png Nancy talking with Torn while a Young Amanda watches her.png Amanda and Simon.png Amanda's look in Sonic Boom.png Amanda's Ages.png Amanda the Hedgehog.jpg Amanda talking with her younger self.png Amanda walking.png Ricky and Amanda walking.png Amanda.JPG Amanda coat.jpg Young Amanda.png Ricky oscar thomas and amanda by mrgamerandwatcher-d6jvl4t.png Amanda peace sign.png Amanda is bored.png Amanda is angry.jpg Amanda is sad.jpg Amanda thinking about Ricky.png Amanda reading Seth's journal.png Young Simon and Young Amanda sleeping.png Confident female base by paige the unicorn-d6dh2lf.png Base sonic couple heart color by shadangel98-d6jtyol.png Amanda's pajamas.png Amanda's dress.png Trivia *Amanda's real name is Alison Category:Sonic Adventure films Category:Hero Category:Animal Category:Custom Characters Category:Cameron33268110 Category:Hedgehogs Category:Teenagers